


The Smarty and The Foodie

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ron Weasley, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Juta bunch of Ron and Hermione one shots, usually fluffy, but there's some sad or angsty ones as well.Warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 251  
> Warnings: one curse word

Ron and Hermione had made it a habit of walking in the fields daily. Immediately after waking up, they would dress and meet outside. They would then walk until Ron's stomach began to growl. They avoided the hard topics -- the war. They chatted over meaningless things, sometimes holding hands, sometimes not.

Ron wasn't really sure what Hermione was going on about, he was too focused on her face. The brown eyes that lit up excitedly, her plump, strawberry pink lips, the chubby cheeks, her curls with dew from the misty air on them --

"Ron, are you listening?" She asked.

Ron shook himself and felt his face heat. "Y-yeah, go on?"

Hermione nodded, tucking some curls behind her ear. They blew back into her face immediately.

Ron didn't know how one girl could be so stunning.

"--I just can't believe how fascinating it all is!" What was she talking about? Shit, he didn't know. "Mum and Dad used to take me there as a kid, I loved it and --"

Ron interrupted suddenly, feeling her soft hands. "I like the way your hand feels in mine."

Hermione's mouth shut as she blushed. Ron's face matched his ears. "I, uh --"

She smiled at him, taking his other hand. "I agree."

They walked back to the Burrow minutes later, Hermione's head nuzzling Ron's chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 365  
> Warning: very fluffy and cute

Hermione sat in the armchair seated near the window and pulled out the small book Ron had gifted her a week ago. She was on the last chapter, and thought about her boyfriend before starting.   
Ron wasn't good with feelings, he could say the worst things sometimes, but he could be _so sweet._  
For example; a week ago he had presented Hermione with a gift for no reason. "What are you up to, Mister Weasley?" She had asked.

Ron had shrugged. "Nothing, Herm. Just thought you'd appreciate it."

Hermione didn't quite believe him, but decided it didn't _really_ matter.   
She quite loved the book, but her favorite part was at the end if each chapter, Ron had stuck sticky notes. Hermione had been surprised he knew what they were, but didn't ask. He seemed awfully distracted lately.   
The sticky notes had little compliments written on them that made Hermione blush.

_You're bloody brilliant_

_Your eyes are so shiny at night_

_I love the way your brow creases when you read_

_The little snort you have when you laugh really hard? ADORABLE_

_You make me feel soft,_ _which_ _nobody_ _else_ _can_ _do._

 _I_ _like_ _when_ _you_ _call_ _me_ _your_ _teddy bear_

_You're one of the best researchers I've ever seen._

_I'm glad I met you at school_

_I_ _like_ _how_ _soft_ _your_ _curls_ _are_ _against_ _my_ _face_

Hermione was just about to finish the chapter, and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the last sticky note.

 _Will you marry me? —_ _Ron_ _(obviously)_

Hermione dropped the book with a thud, and sat stunned for several moments before running into the kitchen. "Ron?" She asked.

He looked up from his toast. "Yeah Herm? What's up?"

"I've just finished that book."

Ron's eyebrows raised, and he got on one knee. "Well?"

She nodded, tackling him in a kiss. "Yes, oh yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 273  
> Warning: sad as heck

"Ron, please," Hermione begged. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Oh, you don't?" he asked, his blue eyes Hermione had once loved shining with tears. "Well I guess you've finally failed at something."

Ouch, that hurt.

"Ron, we're adults. I'm sure--"

"Just 'cause I'm an adult doesn't mean my heart can't break, Hermione." he said softly.

"I know." She said, picking at her nails.

She truly didn't want to hurt him. She loved him, but she didn't want a relationship anymore. It was simple, in her mind.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why aren't I enough?"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "All I know is I don't want...this."

Ron sighed, sitting down on the floor.

Hermione's voice trembled as she whispered. "It's terrifying isn't it? That even love isn't always enough."

"Why can't it be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron didn't look up. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too."

Ron stood. "So this is it? What about the family? The world?"

"What about them?"

"They're expecting us to marry and have two kids - probably."

"So what? We need to do something for ourselves. _You_ need to do something for yourself."

Ron nodded. "Welp, guess I'll see you at dinner next Sunday?"

Ah, right, Teddy's birthday dinner.

"Um, yeah. Are you going to tell anyone before then?"

"I reckon we don't need to tell anyone if we don't want. They'll figure it out."

Hermione nodded. "Right. Well, have a nice day then, I guess."

Ron nodded, letting himself out.

Hermione tried not to think about the emptiness she felt on her cheek. She wasn't used to no goodbye kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 270  
> Warning:

Hermione barely became confused, it was a fact, and one she was proud of. The one thing she had ever wondered about, and not gotten an answer to? It was a simple sentence her mother often told her fondly. "When you're in love, your heart skips a beat."

She always wondered how a healthy heart could skip a beat.

An adult heart beats about 100,000 times a day. That comes out to at least one beat every second, or 60 to 100 times a minute.

Of course, that all depended on age, and other factors.

For example, infants from 0-11 months heart rate can range from 70 to 160 beats per minute.

Children 1-4 years old have a heart rate of 80 to 120, 5-9 year old's 75 to 110, 10 years and up was around 60 to 100 beats per minute. And athletes ranged from 40 to 60 beats.

So it really didn't make sense why a healthy heart would skip.

Hermione didn't gloat — much, anyway — and she would say she was pretty healthy. She ate well, exercised regularly, and was a happy person in general.

She never understood why a heart would skip just at the sight of someone.

Her question was answered the day he hugged her.

His hair smelled of wind and broom polish, his body warm from the maroon sweater he wore. His arms wrapped around her, touching the frizzy curls.   
"Hey 'Mione." He smiled.

She felt her chest.

"Alright?" He breathed against her neck.

Hermione grinned, and hugged him again. "Yes, I've finally understood something."

She turned, and realized: her heart had skipped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 193  
> Warning:

Ron looked down at the small redhead with Hermione's eyes as she ate. She did so many of the things that Hermione did. The same things Ron had fallen in love with.   
When Rose was trying to get the mush onto her spoon, she frowned and stuck her tongue out partway. Hermione did the same when reading over a particularly difficult case for work.

When she was playing with James, she turned away as she giggled at his "stupid tricks!" and antics.

When Hermione saw George and Lee talking about a new pranking product for the shop, Hermione turned away so they didn't see her laugh.

Rose was do much like her mother, it made Ron feel like he was falling in love all over again. Things he'd forgotten he loved, suddenly came back to the surface. He fell in love twice everyday: once when he woke up with his wife by his side, and the second when he watched Rose roll away from his cold hands in the morning.

He loved his girls so much he couldn't believe it sometimes. It seemed his emotional range wasn't the size of a teaspoon anymore.


End file.
